If nitrogen is warmer than $-320^\circ$ Fahrenheit, it will be a gas. Write an inequality that is true only for temperatures $(t)$ at which nitrogen is a gas.
Answer: For nitrogen to be a gas, its temperature must be greater than ${-320}$. We have ${t}$ representing the temperature of the nitrogen. What relation must ${t}$ and ${-320}$ have for the inequality to indicate that the nitrogen is a gas? We want the inequality to read ${t} > {-320}$ or ${-320} < {t}$.